You Are Such A Man
by CoolDiva
Summary: Jason becomes a typical guy after ten years of marriage. JasonKimberly ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: ( laughs, then, drives off)**

**Anyway... **_this is another _**Jason/Kim **_one-shot. As mentioned in the summary. I just love doing one-shots about these two! _

**Age: 35**

* * *

**You Are Such A Man**

It was a pretty _busy_ day at the Scott household. Kim and Jason's three kids- Jeff, Kevin and Amy- were running all over the house, playing some noisy game they'd made up a few weeks ago, the telephone and doorbell was ringing, there was food cooking on the stove, Kim was cleaning the den, there were clothes in the washer and dryer.

Kim blew a lock of hair out of her face after picking up toy number eleven. She frowned when it registered in her mind that both the phone and doorbell were ringing. She snatched the phone up and answered only to get a dial tone in return. She slammed it back down on the base, then, hurried out of the den and for the door.

When she reached it and opened it, she found an unfamiliar-looking woman there. She just smiled sweetly at Kim- who lifted her eyebrows slightly.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Hello. How are you? I'm selling-" the woman began.

"Stop it! Mommy!"

Kim sighed and looked at the woman. "Excuse me," she said. Then, she headed into the living room- where the kids were now. "What are you three up to?"

"Kevin pinched me!" five-year-old Amy said, glaring at her brother.

"I did not," eight-year-old Kevin said.

"You're such a big baby, Amy," Jeff- Kevin's twin- said.

"You're a big stupid head!" Amy said, blowing a raspberry.

"You're-" Jeff began.

"That's enough," Kim said sternly. "Wait a minute. Where's your father?"

"He's watching the game upstairs," Kevin said.

Kim silently cursed her husband of ten years. "You three behave or no candy for the next two weeks." Then, she returned to the front door to find the woman frowning. "What's wrong?"

"I think something's burning," she said slowly.

Kim's eyes widened. "The roast! Oh, my God! Look, I'm sorry, but, you're gonna have to come back another time!" she told the woman, then, shut the door and raced towards the kitchen. She whimpered when she retrieved the roast from the oven. Then, her eyes narrowed and she stalked out of the kitchen.

When she got upstairs to her and Jason's room, she almost screamed. He was sitting on the bed, watching the TV with rapt attention. He seemed oblivious to everything going on around him. It drove Kim nuts when he got to watching any sporting event.

She cleared her throat loudly. "You think you can tear yourself away from that TV and give the Bionic woman a little help around here?"

"In a minute, Pinky," he said distractedly.

"How about now?" she said in annoyance.

"Just give me a minute. I'll- whoa! Yeah! First down," he said happily.

"Dinner's ruined so we're gonna have to eat toaster leavings with rat poison," she said, placing her hand on her hip.

"Cool," he said absently.

She narrowed her eyes. So, she had to test him again. "I'm pregnant again," she said.

"Tell him I'll call him back, will ya?" he said, his eyes not straying from the TV.

She growled and hurled a pair of balled-up socks at his head, then, stormed out.

Jason looked down at the socks that had landed on the bed. Then, unrolled them, refocused on the TV and began absently putting the socks on.

* * *

Jason grinned several hours later when Kim came out of their bedroom, wearing one of his favorite nightgowns on her. He pulled the covers back when she reached the bed. 

"Looking a little tasty there, Firebird," he said when she got into bed.

She grinned. "I'm glad ot see I can still set you on fire after all these years, Red Dragon."

"I don't care if we're in rockers at a retirement home, you'll still be setting me on fire," he said, pulling her to him. "I know you wanted to kill me today. I promise I'll start helping out more again."

"Mm-hmm," she said.

"I'm serious, Kim," he said.

"I know," she said, running her fingers through his hair. Oh, she believed him, but, she was still hungry for a little payback. That was why she'd worn this nightgown... .

He grinned. "So, now we..."

She leaned in and kissed him with all the passion she could muster at that moment. When it ended, she smiled at the desire in his eyes and began stroking his bicep slowly. Then, she leaned in as if she were gonna nibble on his ear.

"Maybe tomorrow, baby. I've got a killer headache," she whispered. She almost laughed out loud at his expression. "G'night, Rex." Then, she turned onto her side and closed her eyes, a satisfied smile on her face.

* * *

**I know it was kinda pointless, LOL, but, I was bored. **


End file.
